


You're Still On About That?!

by CleverLines_Unread_CleverNapkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Dean, Gabriel was supposed to be dead, Impala, Interrupting Dean, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverLines_Unread_CleverNapkins/pseuds/CleverLines_Unread_CleverNapkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been seeing each other for a while now, and they were going to tell Dean, honest they were! It's just that Sam didn't think it was the right time yet. But when Dean catches the pair in a somewhat... compromising situation, they have no choice but to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still On About That?!

"Sam, you're being ridiculous," Gabe said as he leaned on the bumper of the Impala. The sun was high in the sky, making the metal of the car reflect into the young Winchester's eyes. It was hot today - hell, it's been hot for the past few days as they drove through the Midwest summer; driving through these states always made Sam a bit homesick for the life he never had.

Sam ran a hand through his long hair, pushing it behind his ears as best as it would fit. His hands came back moist with sweat that he focused his eyes on instead of the man in front of him as he said, "I know, I know. It's just..." He knew what he felt, he just couldn't put it into words. That kind of thing never really happened to him before he was with Gabe. Now he was always slightly off-kilter when the Angel was around; it should scare him, honestly, but it didn't, Gabe always figured out what he meant anyway.

"You can't tell him," the Angel finished for him. Sometimes, he wished that Gabe didn't _always_ know, though.

The hunter's head snapped up almost violently, "Not 'can't'. Just, just not yet, is all. Dean's not ready yet."

Gabriel sighed exasperatedly. They've had this argument more than a few times. "He's not ready, or _you're_ not ready? Sam, it's been two months," he said, almost accusatorially. "I can't - I won't - hide anymore." 

"Gabe - " 

"No, I won't do it anymore," he said, pushing off the bumper to stand opposite the hunter. "It was alright at first, the clandestine meetings, kissing in shadows, the mystery, deception - I'm a trickster, I thrive in all that crap. But it got old, Sam. It got old real fast." 

Even though Sam was no doubt taller than Gabriel, but now, with the Angel's righteous anger and stony face, Gabriel's presence towered over Sam.

"It's only been a few weeks. I need to figure out the best way to tell Dean about - " Sam gestured weakly with his hand between the two men. 

Gabriel watched the hand with distaste. "About us? It's simple. Only a few words; c'mon, College Boy, didn't you take classes in speaking?" 

"This is different, Gabriel!" Sam said loudly, throwing his hands up. "This isn't simple - nothing about this is simple! You're an angel - don't be cute, you know what I mean - " he added, pointing a finger at the other man, seeing the trickster-side coming around, "and I'm a Hunter. I hunt monsters. I've hunted you, for God's sake! Not to mention that you've killed my brother at least a hundred times!" 

Gabriel spread his hands in front of him, "You're still on about that? I swear, Sam - I was _trying to help you._ I was _preparing_ you for life when he was in Hell. And it _worked._ You were able to go on, become a super-hunter, nothing could have stopped you! And anyway," he walked a few paces forward, "you're changing the subject." 

He thought about pressing that issue, just out of spite, but one look at the hurt Gabriel was trying to hide drained all the energy from him. "I know," he sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry. I'll tell him, I will. I just have to find the right time, the right way, okay?" 

There were a few tense moments where both men just looked at each other before Gabriel let a small smile through. There was definite relief in his eyes, the sun sparkling off of their color beautifully. "That's what I like to hear," He spoke softly, almost to himself before his soft smile turned sharp. He said louder, "Now are you gonna get down here before the big-bad-hunter comes and makes me leave or not, Gigantor?" 

Sam smiled, leaning down towards the Trickster. He stopped just shy of touching, laughing at Gabe's indignant huff. Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's neck, pulling him down the rest of the way. The two met in a sweet and slow kiss, relishing in each other as their hands started to roam. Well, Gabe roamed more-so, feeling down Sam's hard shoulders, creeping up the hem of Sam's shirt and across his stomach, feeling the move and play of the muscles there. 

The hunter ran a calloused hand through the Trickster's hair, noting how much longer it'd gotten since he had resurrected. Sam loved it almost as much as he loved his own. The kiss got more intense, Sam pressing the shorter man back onto the Impala's bumper, the sun-warmed metal scorching his back almost as much as the kiss was, Sam's own shirt taken off by Gabriel's insistent hands. 

Sam let out a soft moan at the ministrations of his man, rushing his hands down to Gabriel's jeans. He pulled roughly at the large belt buckle - Sam's own, he'd bet, stolen from his bag during their last encounter in Oklahoma - bringing Gabriel flush against him before taking gentler hands to undo it properly. Gabriel bit at the hunter's lip and Sam ran one large hand over the obvious bulge covering the Angel's growing erection, pressing down with just enough force to make the Angel gasp without giving him any real friction.

"Keep doing that," Gabriel said breathlessly, throwing his head back and pushing his hips forward to try and reconnect with his lover's hand, "and we'll have to relocate this party somewhere more private." 

Sam could feel Gabriel's hands radiating heat over his body wherever they touched, but once he spoke, it was almost as if Sam could _feel_ the angelic power coursing through the other man, like Gabriel was getting ready right then and there to transport them at a moment's notice.

It turned Sam on to no end.

An uncomfortable cough sounded from behind them and Sam froze, his mouth and hands stilling. _No,_ he thought, _for the love of God, **no.**_

"Dammit, Winchester," Gabe panted into Sam's mouth, frustrated at the sudden lack of enthusiasm from his partner. He was either completely oblivious or completely uncaring that they had an audience.

"Which one?" came a gruff voice, a familiar voice. Sam visibly cringed, and Gabriel finally stopped trying to suck a hole in Sam's neck. Sam turned so quickly and so suddenly that he almost took Gabe down in the process, stepping in front of the smaller man to block any and all threats there could be. The Angel was both flattered and offended at the protective gesture.

"Dean," Sam greeted, nodding at his brother. His voice was strong, not wavering in the slightest, but his Adam's apple bobbed nervously, and his stomach was churning as the silence dragged. 

Dean stood in the middle of the parking lot, a shopping bag held loosely in one hand, their duffel bag hoisted over his shoulder. "Got somethin' to tell me, Sammy?" He asked, studiously not looking at Gabriel, who was peering out from under one of Sam's arms. 

After a few seconds, in which Sam's mouth flopped like a fish and no sound came out, Gabe elbowed him, aiming for the stomach but because of the height difference, it was probably closer to his hip, "Remember the whole 'right time' thing? This may be the time." 

The usual sass from his partner snapped Sam out of his momentary silence enough to shoot him his patented bitch-face. Gabe just smiled.

"Gabe," Dean said, "you're... alive." He finally spared a look in the Angel's direction.

"You're not surprised?" Gabe answered, a furrow in his brow. 

Dean shrugged, seemingly bored with the conversation already, but his brother still didn't seem to be ready to speak up, "Seems to be a running trend. How long?"

"Oh, you know, a year or two, nothing - " Gabe started, and that seemed to snap Sam out of his stupor. He stepped on Gabe's foot, effectively cutting him off with a small whimper.

"A few weeks. Three, actually," Sam cut in quickly, stumbling over his words a bit in his haste.

Dean nodded slowly, his lips pursed, "Thought we were done with the secrets, Sam." The duffel bag dropped heavily to the ground next to the Impala's tire. The sound of it made Sam jump. 

"We- we are. I was just - it was new - and I knew - " he stuttered out. Gabe placed a hand on his partner's back for support; it was killing him to watch someone he cared so much about in this much discomfort, but he knew that this was between brothers and it wasn't his place to step in. 

Never let it be said that Gabriel didn't understand boundaries (it's just that he usually chooses to ignore them). 

"Does Cas know?" 

Sam closed his eyes as he tried to understand the rapid change in topic, "Uh, Cas? Why would we tell Cas before you?" He rubbed a hand over his eyes.

Dean dropped the grocery bag in the passenger seat. He spoke with his back turned towards the two, "Because Gabe's his _brother._ " Now Dean was scathing, an anger in his voice reserved for hunting situations. He spun around, "Because his brother might want to know that he's alive?" 

Sam winced, feeling the worst feeling of deja-vu from all those years ago, when Dean didn't know _he_ was alive. He knew Dean was feeling it too, which is why he continued, ignoring any attempts Sam could make to try and get out of the situation.

"Having Gabe around, knowing that Gabe was around, could have helped us, Sam," he said. 

Sam froze. "That's what you have a problem with?" 

Dean looked confused, his mouth snapping closed. "What?" he finally settled on. 

With one quick look back at Gabe, Sam took a step forward towards his brother, one hand outstretched in front of him, almost as if calming a scared dog. HIs back was hunched slightly, trying to get closer to Dean's level. "Wait.." he said slowly, "you're annoyed because I didn't tell you Gabe was alive?" He spoke haltingly, softly, as if he was testing each word on his tongue before saying them out loud. 

Dean nodded, laying his hands out to the side, as if to exaggerate the head motion and make a point. 

"That's it?" Sam clarified, still disbelieving.

The older Winchester shrugged, clearly done with this conversation as he picked back up the duffel bag from the ground and toss it into the backseat. "Yeah, Sam. We're done with secrets, y'hear?" He pointed a finger at his brother, "Not again, not after Ruby, I'm not dealing with it." He paused, taking a step toward the driver's side of the Impala before turning around suspiciously, "Why? Is there another reason I should be mad that you're sleeping with an Angel?"

Gabriel's eyebrows raised up to his hairline, and Sam seemed to freeze, looking back and forth between his brother and his lover before stuttering out a surprised and breathy, "N-no," even though it came out sounding more like a question than a statement. 

Dean's stony expression didn't change as he nodded tightly once, sliding into the front seat fluidly after years of practice. 

Finally alone again, the two watched Dean get into the car, Sam staring long after the door had closed. Gabe gently spun his boyfriend around, arching to look him in the eye. "Babe?" he asked. 

"Did," Sam started, clearing his throat when it came out scratchy, "Did that just happen?"

Gabe gave a laugh, "Yeah, yeah it did, Champ. Better than you thought?"

A smile broke out all across Sam's face, his eyes lighting up in happiness, "Gabe, Gabe do you know what this means? It's - it's everything! We can go out, I can take you out on a real date, and call you from the road and at night, and, and -" 

"And we can be a real couple," Gabriel finished for him, a matching smile lighting up his own face.

Sam leaned down swiftly, capturing Gabe's lips in a ghost of their former kiss - the heat was still there, but there were no roaming hands... at least from Sam's side. Gabe couldn't stand kissing so long without getting at least a little frisky, sliding his hands down to cup Sam's ass firmly. Sam gasped at the feeling, stifling a moan into Gabe's neck when the Angel pulled Sam's hips forward to meet his.

"Gabe, Gabe," Sam panted out, nipping at the skin on Gabriel's neck, "Gabe, you gotta stop." 

The Angel whined, "But, Sammy," he dragged out the name as long as it took Sam to completely pull away. 

Sam smiled at the Angel, leaning down to give one last chaste kiss, "Rain check, babe, duty calls."

Gabe watched studiously as Sam bent down to pick up his backpack. "Next time we're inside, Samsquatch, I'm _so_ going to have my way with you." 

Sam laughed, winking at Gabriel before the Angel snapped his fingers and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The Impala's horn honked once. Sam hooked the backpack over one shoulder before skipping to the passenger side of the car. When he slid in, backpack slipping onto the floor next to his feet, his cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much but he couldn't really find it in himself to care. 

About a half-mile down the road, Dean turned down the radio and turned to his brother. "Alright, alright, Smiley, can you tone it down for like - now?" 

"What are you talking about?" Sam said, taking his eyes off the map in his lap to look at Dean.

"The, the, smiles and general... happiness glow. You're freaking me out," Dean cleared his throat. "I'm happy that you found someone, don't get me wrong, but, uh, it being _Gabriel_ is going to take some getting used to. Yknow.. since he tried to kill me about eight thousand times!"

Sam laughed, "You're still on about that? He was trying to help me, Dean!" There was no malice in his voice as he recalled Gabriel's words from earlier. His brother scoffed at him but let it go with a derisive shake of his head, turning up the radio. 

Sam knew Dean was just looking out for him, and even though it will probably take a while until Dean is entirely comfortable with the whole "Sam and Gabriel" thing, but that was alright with him. At least now it was out in the open and they could deal with it. And besides, he could stand to wait: Sam was planning on having Gabe around for a long time.

XxX


End file.
